Convert $\dfrac{151}{24}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $151 \div 24 = {6}\ \text{ R } {7}$ So the improper fraction has $6$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${6} \times \dfrac{24}{24} = {\dfrac{144}{24}}$ This quotient $6$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $7$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{7}}{24}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${6}\ {\dfrac{7}{24}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{144}{24}} + {\dfrac{7}{24}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{151}{24}$.